sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Public Ask-To Join RP: True Master of Chaos
This is a new installment RP I will host. No repeats and reanimations, just a fresh new story! Prologue (Lore) For centuries, the 7 Chaos Emeralds were thought to be the servants to the infinite Master Emerald. While the Super Emerald ritual may shine light on this, there's a possibility that this is not truly the right answer. It would seem that a dark hooded figure, who resided in Mt. Trop for centuries, has awoken to claim the title....as the Master of Chaos. He will plunder cities and armies with his vast army of minions, and will seek to rid anyone who will stand against him. Will you be a part of the resistance, or fall to his command? Participants Good * Thunder the Hedgehog (CajunCytex07) * Lee Prower (Leeprower1012) * Link Prower (Lee) * Amber the Razor-Fox (Lee) * Virus (Trisell Chronos) * Nazuna (Alphonse Uprising) Evil *The Leech (Trisell Chronos) Rules * All standard RP rules apply * All situations will be handled by me, or by staff if needed. * This is Ask-To-Join. Therefore, I have the right to say no if I see your character as a violation to Rule 1 * Follow the plot Roleplay ~New Mobotropolis: 13:46~ Dark clouds flood the once bright and beautiful city of New Mobotropolis. Dark Minions flood the streets, killing anyone in their path. The hooded being of Mt. Trop has begun his desire, to claim the title as the Master of Chaos. A lynx woman was just coming out of a restaurant when she noticed this: pausing for a moment to take out her phone. A block or so away, a large wormhole opened maybe five feet in the air and three teenagers fell from it, forming a pile of limbs on the ground. The one who was on bottom was a fox hybrid. "Ergh...." Was all he said, having his siblings on top of him. The second was another lynx, but with several spots on him that didn't seem to fit in with the rest. The one on top was gray, with a spiky design and the only female in the trio. "Hey, you! That story arc is over and you know it!" She shouted, pointing at the sky. "Hey, you guys hear something?" Thunder looked up to the sky, wondering what was going on. "....What is this?" The red-dressed feline tapped a message away in her phone before tucking it away. She decided to stroll over to the teenagers. Thunder sensed the three teens and went to their location. They shuffled around some before all getting to their feet. The trio watched the sky, not noticing the two strangers. "Well everyone here clearly looks panicked," The feline noted sarcastically. A few blocks away, Thunder still paid attention to the sky, feeling dark power. "Hmm.." The teenagers spun around to face the Lynx woman. The girl spoke. "Hey, aren't you-- mfffhh?!" her words had been interrupted by the fox, who'd put his hand over her mouth. She huffed from behind her "mask". Then they just stood there awkwardly. The white hedgehog looked down towards them and approached. "Yeah that went unnoticed," The lynx rose an eyebrow. "Any of you 'hero' types? All this death and murder going about seems like something someone would want to be stopping right about now." The other Lynx stepped forward. " Sorry.... Do you you think you could point is in that direction?" "The main energy of this crisis is coming from that direction." The hedgehog came in and pointed the way. "Try to be careful. There was also lots of other signatures. Could be an army." "Never would've guessed," The red-clothed lynx replied. "Well, who here's the hero?" "Him," The female blurted out, pointing at the fix hybrid. Once again, the lynx spoke. "We're all heroes. Let's go save the day, numbskulls." He said , pulling his siblings away. Thunder gave a sigh. "Kids..." He looked at the red-clothed lynx. "Felt like I've seen you before." "Oh yes, maybe in your dreams," The red-clothed lynx gave a slight smirt before strolling toward the violence. He gave another sigh. "Sassy one isn't she?" He said to himself before he followed. If they arrived near the teenagers, they'd see each of them working on moving citizens to safety. It seemed the Lynx was fast, the female was strong and the Fox was making things out of a blue energy. The Dark Minions approached the citizens that were being evacuated. 200 feet in the air a man was gliding in a glide suit , he landed on a building, watching the chaos below. A cigarette would fall from his mouth, hed then stomp on it . The wolf would glide down to the street with the most Dark Minions. He would pull a Tokarev 9mm and shoot each Minion in the head.